Moments in Time
by taitofan
Summary: Every couple has their little moments in time that belong to them and them alone. Gunmen and robotic cats are no exception.


Moments in Time

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and crossbreeding

Disclaimer: My OTP is VincentxCait. Think about it. Do you _honestly_ think I could _possibly_ own FFVII?

Author's Note: Taking a little break from one challenge to do another. Fifty unrelated drabbles, one sentence each. From fluffy, to pervy, to angsty, requited and not, there should be something for all of the VinCait fans out there. All six of us. Try to see how many pop culture references I manage to make Cait spout, despite the fact that I'm sure they don't exist in the FFVII universe. Oh well. There are four more theme sets I might do. Reviews will certainly motivate me to try more… So please enjoy my latest delve into insanity!

1sentence challenge: theme set Gamma

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-03-06

* * *

01. Ring

"Cait Valentine has a nice ring to it, don't you think so Vince?"

02. Hero

Heroes probably didn't fall in love with robotic cats, but Vincent never thought of himself as a hero at any rate.

03. Memory

Vincent took comfort in the fact that no matter how many bodies Cait went through, his memories would always stay intact.

04. Box

Vincent had to admit that it was rather cute when Cait sat in a box, claimed he was an abandoned kitten, and asked Vincent if he'd take him home.

05. Run

When Cait a prank a _bit_ too far, Vincent only needed to say, "Run," and he listened.

06. Hurricane

His feelings for Cait came like a hurricane—fast, hard, and leaving him more than a bit unsettled.

07. Wings

Cait wasn't sure if he should be afraid when Chaos took over his lover, or amazed by his stunning wings.

08. Cold

If the cold air ever threatened to freeze Cait's circuits, he could always count on Vincent to warm him up.

09. Red

Both of them wore a lot of red, and Cait just added that to the list of reasons why Vincent was his soul mate.

10. Drink

Cait, being a robot, had no need to drink, but he would carefully watch Vincent just in case anything dripped down his face that could be licked off.

11. Midnight

Midnight always brought hushed words, gentle caresses, and strong feelings that no one but Vincent and Cait could ever understand.

12. Temptation

When temptation got to be too much to handle, Vincent found himself with a synthetic rubber cat tongue in his mouth—he rather enjoyed it.

13. View

"Nice view," Cait said with a smirk before he found himself staring straight at the Death Penalty.

14. Music

"I love you Vince" was music to the gunman's ears.

15. Silk

Normal people would have been turned off by the idea of feeling silky fur on their lover, but Vincent hadn't pretended to be normal in a very long time.

16. Cover

"I'll cover you," Cait declared; Vincent figured it was another pop culture reference that he didn't understand, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

17. Promise

Cait promised himself that he'd never hurt Vincent like _she_ had.

18. Dream

Vincent wasn't sure if he was glad that dreams of Cait had replaced his nightmares or not.

19. Candle

Cait watched the candle flame languidly and found himself reminded of Vincent's glowing eyes.

20. Talent

Cait's talent with his tail never ceased to amaze Vincent.

21. Silence

Cait didn't normally care much for silences, but he could put up with them for Vincent's sake.

22. Journey

A journey of a thousand miles might have started with one step, but Vincent and Cait's own personal journey began with one desperate kiss.

23. Fire

Just before a monster could sink its fangs into Vincent's good arm, it was burnt to a crisp thanks to the fire from a very ticked-off cat's spell.

24. Strength

Both were usually long distance fighters, but Vincent and Cait both had the strength to throw one hell of a punch if the other was injured.

25. Mask

Vincent hid behind a mask of silence while Cait hid behind a mask of arrogance, but they took off those masks when they were together.

26. Ice

Yuffie laughed when Vincent slipped on the ice-covered ground; Vincent smiled—and made a mental note to thank Cait later—when she landed on her butt a few seconds later.

27. Fall

Vincent blamed the cool fall weather for his desire to keep Cait close, but everyone knew better.

28. Forgotten

The day the lock on their door was left forgotten was the day Avalanche learned of Vincent and Cait's unique relationship.

29. Dance

Such a large height difference made certain things difficult, but there were certain dances that they could perform perfectly late at night

30. Body

"Your body is a wonderland," Cait sighed happily, leaving Vincent to wonder where he got these things from.

31. Sacred

Every kiss was sacred, because they never knew if it would be their last.

32. Farewells

In all honesty, Cait didn't want to see their journey end, for that would mean giving Vincent his farewells.

33. World

The world was on the verge of ending, and Cait could only hope that Vincent, back in Midgar with Reeve and Yuffie, was all right.

34. Formal

Vincent thought back to his days as a Turk and decided that he'd kill to see some of his old colleagues' faces if he'd ever brought Cait to one of the formal events.

35. Fever

Cait always stuck by Vincent, even when the latter's demons drove him to a fever pitch.

36. Laugh

The first time Cait made Vincent laugh, the cat realized that would do whatever it took to make sure he could hear it again.

37. Lies

"But Vincent, Cait is a robot; he can't love you!" probably would have upset him more if he didn't know it was a lie.

38. Forever

Vincent wasn't sure how long that his genetically altered boy would last, but he could handle living forever as long as Cait stayed with him.

39. Overwhelmed

Cait had passed out during their first kiss, and he later had to explain with a touch of embarrassment that his circuits had been overwhelmed by the foreign sensations.

40. Whisper

"Let's give them a show," Cait whispered in Vincent's ear before he pounced.

41. Wait

Cait waited patiently for the day that Vincent would get over Lucrecia and notice _him_ instead.

42. Talk

Sometimes they didn't talk for long periods of time, but it was only because they already knew what the other was thinking anyways.

43. Search

When Vincent searched his heart, he found that Cait had taken Lucrecia's spot as his most precious person.

44. Hope

Secretly, Cait hoped that someone would catch him with his tongue down Vincent's throat, because he was _really_ getting sick of sneaking around.

45. Eclipse

Sometimes Cait's feelings for Vincent eclipsed the rest of his programming, and everyday it got harder and harder to deny it.

46. Gravity

When they were kissing like this, Cait swore that gravity was the only thing keeping him on earth.

47. Highway

"Life is a highway—" was all Cait got out before Vincent claimed his lips in a fiery kiss, fully fed up with being in the dark over these things.

48. Unknown

No one knew why Vincent and Cait had fallen for each other, but the unknown always _was_ intriguing.

49. Lock

"We really should lock the door," Vincent whispered, but neither of them could find the desire to get up and do so.

50. Breathe

"Just breathe," Cait would whisper soothingly when the demons got to be too much for Vincent to handle alone.


End file.
